3 years later
by Twilight Lover0859
Summary: Set in Breaking Dawn, Bella left instead of Edward to live with her sister in San Francisco. But then she got a call telling her that Charlie's got a heart attack. Better than summary. I promise! Wedding was never planned
1. Return to Forks

Hey guys! I know I haven't been writing in a long time, but please give this story a shot

Disclaimer: I don't and will never own any rights to the twilight saga. Stephenie Meyer does. I'm just a crazy fan…

Chapter 1: Return to Forks (Charlie's funeral)

**BPOV**

The sun was grazing my tanned skin as my now size 2 body emerged out of the swimming pool. I am Isabella Marie Swan a 22 year old girl who lives with my sister Ashley and her 2 year old sun Matthew. I moved to my sister's house soon after that whole Edward leaving me in the forest episode. Life's been pretty good here in San Francisco. It hardly rains and the house is just perfect. It's a little Italian style villa that has a pool, a tennis court, a huge garage and has 4 amazing bedrooms.

"Bella! You have a phone call. Some kid named Jacob" my sister said with little Matthew in one arm and the phone on the other. I gladly took the phone from her as it was Jacob who was calling he hasn't called me since the week I moved here and I saw my sister retreating back to the playground with her son.

"Jacob? Oh my god! What's up? It's been so long" My voice sounded so excited over the phone

"Jeez! Will you calm down please Bells? You're hurting my ears"

"This isn't just a social call is it? What happened?" my mood now changed to a worried one

"It's Charlie, he's had a heart attack. You need to come here fast!"

"Okay, I'll be there ASAP" my voice cracked but weirdly, no tears came. After I told my sister what happened, I quickly packed and went to the airport. She wanted to come but Matthew didn't like airplanes and she couldn't bear to leave him alone.

After 12 whole hours of waiting I was finally put on flight that would go straight to Port Angeles and I figured I would just rent a car to go to the hospital.

**JPOV**

"What did she say?"

"Don't worry Charlie, Bella's on her way"

**BPOV**

After a really long flight, I made it to Port Angeles. After taking my bags, I went straight to the car rental and my eyes quickly spotted a shiny black Ferrari. I've grown quite fond of fast cars over the last couple of years. After paying the guy at the counter I quickly put my bags in and drove away.

Just a little after 1 hour I arrived in Forks. It hasn't changed much at all. I could tell the moment I entered the town people would be staring. But I didn't care; I hit the accelerator and quickly headed for the hospital. I parked my car in the parking lot next to a familiar old truck and entered the hospital.

"Yes? May I help you?" an old lady behind the counter asked

"Yes, I'm Bella. May I know what room Charlie Swan is in? I'm his daughter"

"Oh! Yes of course how can I forget you Bella? He's in room 111 just the 11th door to your left."

I started my way through the long hall. Things have changed in this hospital, it now had 2 floors and the walls were painted peach instead of white. I scanned through the hall ways and I found it room 111. I pushed the wooden door and suddenly all 4 pairs of eyes looked straight at me.

"Bells!" I could hear Jacobs voice and Billy's but 2 other people remained quiet. Suddenly the monitor that was connected to my dad gave out a loud beep and the reunion was cut short. Everything after that was a blur. I woke up the next day in a familiar room. I could smell pancakes coming from the kitchen of the place I once called home. But the shock wasn't of how I ended up there but who was cooking downstairs.

"Good morning Bella" a melodic voice said. It was Carlisle. He said those words with such an ease and he didn't even turn around as he said those words

"Good morning Carlisle" My voice sounded unsure. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"I took the day off. I'm so sorry; I couldn't do anything about Charlie. But he said he left everything for you in the will. I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of reading it after you passed out in the hospital the other day." All of a sudden it all came back. Charlie died.

"It's okay. So when's the funeral?"

"Soon. Later this afternoon. I'm sorry that you came down here for nothing. Bella, I understand this must be awkward to be here again. But I just wanted to be the one to give you the news."

"It's okay. I understand" then I heard a beeping sound

"Oh! Bella, the hospital's calling. I have to go. Please come over to lunch tomorrow. Esme really want's to see you again"

"Okay." As soon as the Mercedes was out of sight I broke down and started crying on the couch.

Did you guys like it????

Please Review!!!!


	2. Cullen's Family Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga!!!!

Chapter 2: Cullen's family visit

* * *

BPOV

I looked at the clock that hung at the kitchen. It was now 10.53. Jacob was going to pick me up at 11, he could burst straight through that door right now for all I knew. I picked myself up from the kitchen table and put the bowl of cereal that I had barely touched and went upstairs to get ready. I had already showered earlier so all I had to do now was change my clothes. I put on a simple tight black dress that went half-way up my thighs and put on my black Mary Jane's. I heard a knock then the door opened.

"Bells?" Jake's voice boomed through the almost empty house

"Up here!" I tried to yell out with no prevail while I combed my hair. Soon he was up and smiling at me

"You look beautiful. Now, stop combing your hair. We have to go." He said as he approached me and tried to take my hand.

"No. I can't go Jake. Why don't you just send me a video?" I tried to sound excited but failed

"Bells! He's your father! You have to go. If it's about those vampires…" He smiled as he cracked his knuckles

"No Jake. I can't go. It's not because of _them_. It's because if I go, it means that he's really gone, and I can't take it. I can't!" By now tears were streaming down my cheeks. Thank God I used water proof make-up. (AN: I know Bella doesn't usually use make-up, but I figured I'd try it out)

"Bella, look. I promise I will be with you every step of the way. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Jake"

2 hours later…

I couldn't remember the last time I cried this much. It was like a combination of watching _titanic _and the feeling I got when Edward first left me. As the condolences came, Jake stayed by my side as he promised. It was comfortable to be near Jake again, after all that time together before I finally moved. Suddenly, I became stiff. A familiar hand wrapped around me, a cold, hard hug. It was Esme and the rest of the Cullens trailing behind her and Carlisle.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Her soft velvety voice whispered in my ear.

It went like that until it reached Emmet. He said the same thing, although he hugged me a little bit tighter. So did Alice, but then she also started whispering about shopping with me later that night. When it was Edward's turn, Jacob looked unsure but I think his expression was unsure of what to do. But I treated Edward like the others I simply hugged him and said 'thanks for coming' all the while I heard 6 vampires and 1 wolf gasp. _He _even looked at me with a funny expression.

"Bella! You must be lonely, why don't you come stay over at our house tonight" It was Esme that spoke

"Oh yeah! You can sleep in my room. I don't think _anyone_ would mind" It was clear that Alice emphasized the word anyone for Edward and Jacob.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Jacob said

"What's it to you, dog?" Emmet challenged, a snarl forming at his throat

"No, it's okay Jake. Thanks for the invite, sure I'll go. But before that, can I go shopping first? I didn't bring enough clothes"

"Of course you can! I'll even accompany you! You guys don't mind right?" Alice was excited now, no one dared say no.

Then it was settled. I was going shopping to Port Angeles with Alice, Jasper and surprisingly Edward. We were taking 2 cars though. My Ferrari and Alice's Porsche. I went with Alice while Jasper drove Alice's car. It didn't take too long to go shopping and I just grabbed a cup of Starbucks and a chocolate cake for dinner. I didn't feel like eating anything else. Edward and Jasper were very quiet. Neither of them talked to me, but Alice was a very good company. On the ride back it was even worse, I had to ride with Edward for some bizarre reason and I had to take Alice's car since she insisted that she and Jasper take my car. But soon the silence was killing me.

"Okay, aren't you even going to ask me how I'm holding up? Or do you really hate me that much?"

"I.. I don't hate you. I just thought you hated me, so maybe it would be better to stay quiet for the rest of the journey" he replied. But I wasn't having that.

"So, what have you been up to? Found any other danger magnets?" then his expression changed. He smiled.

"No. That was just you. _My _danger magnet" he chuckled again. The rest of the ride went on like that and before I knew it, we were in front of the familiar white house. The rest of the night went very fast, I talked with everybody. Especially Alice. Before I knew it, it was already 3 in the morning and Esme insisted that I sleep.

I woke early the next morning only to find Esme trying to prepare breakfast. Then when Emmet spotted me, everybody was suddenly there. I changed my clothes to my usual training outfit, ate my breakfast and told everybody I was going for a quick jog.

"What? Bella going jogging? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Then Emmet's laughter boomed through the house.

"Later Emmet" I said with a smile as I exited the front door. Not long after I started enjoying the nature Edward was next to me, running like a normal human.

"Since when do you jog? As I remember you used to trip a lot" His sweet velvet voice said then after which he let out a small giggle

"Oh, thanks! That was very sweet of you"

"Oh come on Bella, I thought we were friends" He said with a worried expression

"Exactly Edward. We _were_" The rest of the jog was pleasant. He had asked me several different questions about my new life, my sister, my nephew and many others. We kept on jogging until we came across the clearing where the land touched a lake. I remembered going here once. The rocks and moss smelled familiar so I sat at one of the rocks and Edward lightly touched my shoulder. When I looked up, our faces were only inches from one another.

"We shouldn't do this" His velvety voice said. I shivered when his cold breath lingered on my skin.

"I totally, completely agree" I said. But I started hyperventilating. His face got closer and closer, his hands that were on my shoulders swiftly moved to my cheek. Suddenly, his lips touched mine. It was a very soft kiss, I opened my mouth and his tongue entered so slowly but as my hand started moving up his chest, he quickly jerked away.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that" He said as he started retreating backwards. I quickly got up and attempted to reach out to him but that made it even worse

"It's okay Edward" But it didn't work. He ran. I couldn't catch him. And before I knew it, my heart was broken. Again.

* * *

So did you guys like it? What do you think I should do next? I'm open to suggestions!


	3. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga!

Chapter 3: Back Home

I sat still on the rock Edward had left me. I wanted to scream, to cry, to run, but all I could do was stare. Stare into space. Suddenly my cell phone rang. It was Ashley. She had said that she had to go to Italy for a fashion show. She asked me to come back and watch the house. Of course I couldn't refuse, she was my sister.

On the way back, my mind was full. I didn't know how to face the Cullen's again. I was so embarrassed. I didn't know what to do. All I knew was I had to go _home._ While I was arguing with myself, I didn't realize that I had reached the front door of the Cullen's house. When I opened the door, everybody went tense.

"It's okay, I know you know. I have to go." I said as I started walking upstairs

"Oh, no Bella! Don't leave just because of what Edward done." Esme said. I could hear the desperation in her voice.

"Oh! It's not that Esme, my sister has to go to Italy so I have to watch over Matthew."

"Well, than that's a different story" she said as she gracefully walked back down the stairs.

After I finished packing and showering, I went back down and I saw everybody with a gloomy look.

"Here Bella, let me help you with that" Emmet said as he and Rosalie went outside and put my thing in the trunk of the car.

"Hey! I just had the craziest idea! You guys should come, I'll be alone and God knows there's plenty of space" I said with a big smile

"Well…" Alice started to say when _he_ suddenly interrupted "I don't think so, we can't afford to show ourselves in the sun. But thanks anyway"

"No problem. I'll just leave my number and the address incase any one of you changes their mind. Remember, you're always welcome"

4 hours later

APOV

It's been 4 hours since Bella left and the house became quiet again. Emmet, Carlisle and Esme are watching TV, Rosalie was admiring herself in a mirror and Edward was staring endlessly out the front window. Not long ago, Carlisle had called for a family meeting and had said that he found a 'cure' I believe that was the word he used. Now we had to consider whether to use that cure, or stayed the way we were.

Another 2 hours had passed and the decision? Drink the cure; we were finally going to be 'normal' whatever that means. We were now human. It felt weird; Carlisle never said where he got it from. The whole family, except me and Edward, who now was trying sleeping instead of staring. I had to admit I was really tired.

"Okay, so this is what's going to happen. We will live in Isle Esme, and Emmet and Rose will go first to set things up. The rest of us will pack our stuff and go in a few more weeks." Carlisle said swiftly. Within another couple of hours, Emmet and Rose were out the door heading for the airport. I was packing my stuff when I heard a scream. "What's wrong Esme?" I could hear Edward's worried voice

"We're going to visit Bella in San Francisco! No complaining. I already told Emmet and Rose, it feel's good now you can't read minds Edward" Esme said proudly

BPOV

My sister was leaving tomorrow and I would have to take care of Matthew all by myself. I wish Alice was here. She would help me. I miss them already. I wish I could see them. Then I closed my eyes and drifted to a dreamless sleep.

Preview:

Bella: Wait, you guys are what?

Jasper: You don't know how painful it was

So? What do you guys think?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	4. Sunny San Francisco

Hi guys!!! Did you notice I changed the summary? I just thought it be better if Edward and Bella had a longer history and a deeper relationship. Edward never gave Bella the engagement ring and very little wedding plans were made before Edward broke it all off due to a vision of Alice's. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: You guys know I don't own the Twilight saga right?

Chapter 4: Sunny San Francisco

BPOV

A ringing sound woke me up. It was 3 a.m, I was really tired but the voice on the other line woke me up real quick.

"Hello?" My voice sounded hoarse due to the lack of water

"Bella! Guess what? We're coming to San Francisco. Can you come pick us up this afternoon at 4?"

"Wait, who is this?" I asked just to make sure I wasn't dreaming "How could you not remember your best friend?" I could hear the other voice in the line started sobbing

"No! I know it's you Alice, I was just making sure I wasn't dreaming it was you" I said in attempts to calm her down "Oh, okay. So can you pick us up?" She asked. Her voice was now cheerful again

"Of course! I'll pick you up! 4 o'clock right?"

"Yes! See you tomorrow. Oh, and only Jasper, myself, Esme, Carlisle and Edward are going. I'll explain what Rose and Emmet are doing tomorrow and, we've got a big surprise for you! See you!"

"Wait! Alice? Hello?" But I failed, all I heard was the dial tone

APOV

I put the phone down to its place. We were now in the middle of the flight. Everybody else was sleeping. Only Esme and I were awake.

"Did she agree?" Esme asked without turning her head toward me

"Yes. Are you sure we should keep this a secret from the others?" I asked, now a little bit worried. "Of course, what will Edward do if he finds out? I can't handle the drama. I've seen more life in him the 2 days Bella was here than the 3 years he was without him. He's my son. I don't like to see any of you in pain. If it was you, I would do the same thing. Now, go to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

I closed my eyes and hoped that I would not dream.

BPOV

I got up early the next morning. I had to go shopping today if I were to have guests. I quickly changed my clothes and started my daily routine of stretching, running and swimming. By the time I had showered and got dressed, it was time to take my sister to the airport.

After dropping her off, I put Matthew back in his baby chair and headed for the supermarket. It felt so long, the comments about how cute my son was didn't help; it only reminded me of how lonely my love life was. I bought everything I could possibly imagine I needed. Even though deep down I knew they wouldn't need any of this stuff. The woman behind the cash register gave me a skeptical look as I purchased 2 bottles of brandy, 3 bottles of champagne and 1 big bottle of tequila. Of course I knew this was because I was holding Matthew in the other hand.

"What? Never seen a single stressed out mother?" I asked

"No. I've never seen a drunk as a mom before"

"And now, you'll never see your tip" I said with a big smile. After I paid, I loaded everything into the trunk of the car and speeded home. By the time I got home and unloaded everything, I had to leave for the airport again. So I put Matthew in his chair ad sped off.

EPOV

The captain announced that we will be landing soon. I was now wide awake. It turns out that the whole family was asleep up until 10 minutes ago. I guess we were making up for loss time. I knew something was going on because neither Esme nor Alice was speaking to me. I missed Bella, _my _Bella. I know she's not actually _mine, _but in someway, she always will be.

BPOV

The sign on the platform says that the flight has landed for over 20 minutes now. I waited in front of the airport whilst carrying the sleeping Matthew on one hand; it was raining that day. Lucky them, the sun didn't shine. Soon, I saw them. Jasper had his arms around Alice, Esme and Carlisle was doing the same thing, and Edward was pushing the trolley that had 4 big luggage on them, only one word crossed my mind; Alice.

"Bella!" Alice squealed

"Shh! You'll wake up the baby" I said while whispering. Then I caught Esme's expression "Would you like to hold him?" I asked her.

Her face was full of surprise but she said 'yes'

I drove as fast as I could home. I let everyone get settled in, but not long after that, I found out something that shocked me.

"You guys are what?" I asked almost shouting

"Human. You don't know how painful it is to lose everything you had" Jasper said "So, we need to _sleep _Bella"

"Okay, 1 problem. I only have 2 vacant bedrooms" Everybody stared at me and then at Edward. Soon, it was settled; Esme, Carlisle and Matthew will take the master bedroom, Jasper and Alice will sleep in the guest bedroom and Edward will sleep with me. It was a very uncomfortable moment. Trust me.

So? What do you guys think????? Let me know!

Preview:

Alice: He still loves you, you know.

Bella: I've changed


	5. New Bella

Disclaimer: You guys know how this goes….

AN: Thanks for those people who reviewed! This is the new chappy! Enjoy!

Chapter 5: New Bella

**BPOV**

"Wait what?" I asked in a disbelief tone "You've never ate chicken ever? Even before you turned into a vamp?" I decided to make my peace for the moment about the sleeping arrangement. Besides, it should be nice having 2 very willing babysitters. Soon, we all got the talking with our loyal companion in hand of course; alcohol. They decided they wanted to sleep early tonight. Great.

In the bedroom

"I cannot believe this! How come I have to sleep with you?" That's right. Edward was getting it. "Why couldn't you sleep with Jasper instead?" But I could see Edward smiling. "Oh, you're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh, I don't think any of us are going to be sleeping tonight" he said as he rolled his eyes

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me? It's the first night Alice and Jasper are human. Do you think they're going to be sleeping?" True enough soon after that I heard a loud bump and then some moaning

"Oh my God! Are they doing what I think they're doing? Thank God Matthew's no where near" Then, out of curiosity, I pressed my ears to the walls "You should really hear this, it's like free porn"

"Okay, first of all, they're my brothers and sisters. Second of all, you watch porn?"

Neither of us could sleep. So we talked instead while drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

EPOV

It was now 2 in the morning. The moans finally stopped. Bella was asleep on my chest. It reminded me of the times we used to sleep together. Although, this time, she was thinner and our skin felt warm together. Soon, I fell asleep on top of her head too.

BPOV

I woke up to find that Edward was holding me. I slowly got up and started to do my daily activities of exercises. When I got home, I could smell pancakes from the kitchen. Alice was cooking whilst Jasper and Edward was drinking coffee.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" Edward asked

"Oh, we slept very well, how about you too?" Jasper asked back

"We didn't sleep very well. We kept hearing things that went bump in the night" I could see Alice and Jasper's face turn red like a tomato.

We decided to go shopping. Esme and Carlisle wanted to walk around the park instead. We found some pretty good stuff. So we decided to go clubbing tonight. Guess what? I got drunk.

EPOV

"Edward, are you sure you got her?" Alice asked me as I cradled Bella upstairs

"I'm fine I'm just going to settle her down. " As soon as I got in the room, I put Bella down and headed for the bathroom to wash my face. Suddenly I could feel 2 hands holding me from behind "Bella? I thought you were asleep"

"What? And not let you carry me upstairs? No way!" She said and then giggled "Edward? Do you still love me?" I heard her ask. She was drunk. Why not be honest?

"Of course I still love you"

"So, you want to sleep with me right?"

"What? Bella don't be ridiculous"

"Why?"

"Because you're drunk. I'm not going to make love to you when you can't remember anything about it"

"Make love? What are you a girl?" I was going to respond, but then I saw her strip her clothes and revealed her tiny black lingerie. Screw it. She won't remember anything right?

What's it weird?

Critics and comments welcomed!


	6. Authors Note

Hey guys! This is not an update. So sorry to disappoint. Thanks to everybody whose reviewed. I want to ask you're opinion about making a new story. I've got 2 options. You pick!

Payback:

Edward's an assassin. Bella's a whore. Bella was hired to distract Edward so the 'gang' can take him out. Can Bella realize her feelings before it's too late? Rated T

Or

What Love Is

Affairs are supposed to be fun and make you feel more alive. And that was what Bella felt when she had an affair with Jacob Black. Bella is married to Edward, and Jacob is married to Leah. Who does Bella truly love? Rated T

Tell me what you think!


	7. Payback

A/N: Hey guys! How did you like the last chapter? Hey, I'm thinking of making a new story so if you'd be so kind as to vote on it. A poll has already been set up.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Chapter 6: Payback

**EPOV**

For the first time in my life, I, Edward Cullen was embarrassed. I'm sleeping next to a hot, young girl but I didn't 'sleep' with her. (A/N: surprised huh?) I was about to sleep with her up to the point where I was about to take my boxers off, but then she fell asleep. So, here I am, 107 years old, and still virgin. God, just look at her. That tanned bodice wrapped around by that blanket. (Bella was already naked while Edward was still in his boxers) I snuggled closer to her then I finally fell asleep.

"9 A.M.? What? How did I oversleep? Edward? Wake up!" I heard her call me

"What? It's still early" But then my eyes shot open. How will I ever explain this to Bella?

"Oh my God! What happened? Where are my clothes?" So, instead of facing the music, I decided to have some fun

"Don't you remember? We slept together last night. You begged me"

"WHAT?!"

**BPOV**

It's been an hour and I'm currently eating my breakfast courtesy of Esme. I wasn't talking to anybody. No way am I going to admit that I slept with Edward just because I was drunk. I couldn't believe he let me sleep with him when he knew I was THAT drunk. How could he?

"Hey Bella? Can you pass the cheese please?" I heard Edward ask me. His voice sounded so innocent. Has he told any body yet? I just passed the cheese without even looking at me

"You're never going to look at me again are you?"

"No!"

"Okay, what's going on?" I heard Esme ask. And when Edward was just about to answer Matthew cried and Esme came running to him. Thank God.

"Have you told anybody?" I finally decided to ask

"No…" He said, his voice sounded unsure

"You told Alice didn't you?" Welcome to my own personal hell.

**2 weeks later**

**EPOV**

Bella was really pissed at me, it's been 2 weeks, she hasn't even talked to me properly yet. Maybe I should tell her the truth.

"Hey Edward, I was wondering if we could go out for dinner tonight. I'd really like to talk to you" I heard her ask from behind me

"Are you serious? No jokes?"

"Yeah, let's go out tonight."

"Hi!" I heard Emmet's voice boom through the house. Wait, Emmet?

It turns out that Emmet and Rose are here and Esme and Carlisle went to the Island last night. I was so shocked but apparently all the others are having fun swimming, playing volleyball and having barbeque for lunch. I am still wondering what Bella wants to tell me.

**BPOV**

Alice and Jasper were helping me out to set dinner up tonight in the garden by the swimming pool. Emmet was keeping Edward busy and Rosalie was helping me get ready. I decided to be nicer to Edward so this was my way of apologizing to him. Dinner went swimmingly and it's time for me to tell him…

"Edward?"

"What do you want to tell me Bella?" I heard him ask as his hands went on top of mine on the table.

"I'm pregnant"

"WHAT? Who's the father?"

"You of course"

DUN DUN DUN

Surprised??? Tell me what you think….


	8. I love you

Did you guys like the last chapter? Or was it too obvious? Let me know…

Chapter 7: I love you

* * *

EPOV

I can't believe what she is saying. I can't be the father of the child she's carrying. But as I think about it, I would rather her believe it's my baby and end up with me rather than someone else fathering that child. So I built up my courage and I told her…

"Bella, I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I swear" Right then her jaw dropped opened

"Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry that I got you pregnant and I'm going to take full responsibility for it" I said as I waited for her expression to change

"Are you serious?"

"But, just to be sure, can I see the pregnancy test?" I asked a little bit afraid. True enough there it was, a little plus sign

"Now, will you tell me the truth?" She asked looking at me with sad eyes

"What truth?"

"You didn't really sleep with me did you?

"What? Bella—"

"Oh cut the crap Edward!" She suddenly yelled at me

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just didn't want somebody else to take you away from me. I love you"

"That just doesn't cut it. Oh and by the way, I'm not pregnant" she said as she stormed in to the house

"Wait, if you're not pregnant, then who is?"

"Actually, I am" said a voice from behind me

* * *

A/N: sorry for the short chapter but if I go any longer, it'll ruin the story…. I'll update soon! Promise!


	9. Iris

**Did you guys like the last chapter? Or was it too obvious? Let me know…**

Chapter 8: Iris

EPOV

* * *

"How can you be pregnant?" I asked shocked

"Why not? I've always wanted a baby" Rosalie said

"You know what? I don't have time for this" I said as I chased Bella up the stairs into her room

BPOV

"Oh, there he is. The father of my make believe child. The porn king of the west village" I said and then went back to smoking

"Okay, first of all, I did what I did because I love you and I'm not quite ready to let you go yet. Second of all, put that cigarette out. Don't you know it's bad for your lungs?" He yelled at me

"Oh, Dr. Seuss is that you?" I said with a sarcastic tone

"Okay. Enough Bella! You're making me angry" He yelled at me

"I'm making you angry?"

"Okay, that's wrong. I know you're angry, but—"

"Oh no, I passed angry and went straight to pissed off" I yelled again. I hope I'm not going to lose my voice tomorrow.

"What can I say Bella? I tell you I love you, you get angry, I tell you I'm sorry, you get pissed. What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me the truth! I'm sick and tired to being lied to and Edward? Don't you think it's a little too late to say I love you?" I said as a tear streaked down my cheeks

"I've always loved you Bella"

"If you did love me, don't you think you would've stayed? Don't you think we'd be married by now?"

"What do you want me to say Bella?"

"I don't want you to say anything. I want you to prove it" I said. For a moment he didn't react. He just stood there but suddenly he moved forward and very gently touched my hair and his lips touched mine. When all of this was going on, a song was playing in my head.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Coz' I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I could taste is your sweetness, and all I could breathe is your life _

_When sooner or later it's over I just don't want to miss you tonight_

His fingers slowly moved from my hair to my back. His hands undid my dress and slid it off.

_And I don't want the world to see me, coz I'd don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken, I_ _just want you to know who I am_

My fingers traced the front of his shirt slowly unbuttoning them one by one. Edward felt different. More muscular and toned. I didn't notice that.

_And you can't fight the tears that aren't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies,_

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

He picked me up and moved me onto the bed. There was no looking back now. I slowly moved my finger to unbutton his pants and he moved on top of me

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Coz I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

His kisses left a burning trail on my body, and I wanted him, no, I needed him

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Coz I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

We are both completely naked at this point. But he didn't seem to rush. Edward looked like a very gentle lover

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Coz I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

That night, we did what I've always thought was impossible for me and Edward. But apparently it wasn't

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

He held me close after that. We were both happy and exhausted at the same time. I still can't believe I made love to Edward Cullen.

"Bella, I love you."

"Do you believe that in spite of the pain you've caused me, I love you too?" I said. And I know that we'd be okay from now on.

* * *

**What you think? Should I get them into more trouble later? Comments and suggestions welcomed!**


	10. Goodbye

**How did you guys like the last chapter? Hey, I'm thinking of adding more songs to this story… what do you think? Thanks to everybody who's reviewed… Sorry if I didn't get back to you… My internet has been down for 8 days now…. Sorry!**

**Chapter 9: Goodbye**

* * *

**3 weeks later**

**BPOV**

Edward and I have been inseparable since that night. We went hiking, camping even shopping together thanks to Alice.

"Hey do you guys know what we should do tonight?" Alice said, her voice was a little too enthusiastic

"What?" Rosalie asked as she was mirroring

"We should totally go to the karaoke together, sing some song, drink a couple of drinks, except for Rosalie of course" She said again

"Gee, thanks. You know this will be great since we'll be leaving in a couple of days" Rosalie replied

"Wait, what? You guys are leaving?" I asked shocked

"Well, you don't think we'll be staying here forever do you? I thought you—Oh, Edward hasn't told you has he? I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay. Yeah, we should go together. It'll be great"

"Bella—"I heard Edward started saying

"No. I knew you guys had to leave sometime but I just didn't think it'll be this soon that's all" I said holding back my tears "Well, I'll make reservations. Hmm, why don't we go to the salon girls? Get pampered a little. I'll get the car ready" I said again and left to change my clothes

**EPOV**

"Rose, how could you do that?" Emmet asked

"What? I thought you told her" Rosalie said to me but before I could answer her, I heard the door bell ring and Bella answering the door

"Oh my God, you're here" I heard Bella say in the other room. When I saw her she was in the arms of a tall man.

"Hey, who's the fox?" I heard Alice ask followed by a smack in the head from Jasper

"Oh! Guys this is my brother in law, Cole. He's gonna take Matthew out tonight so we have the rest of the day off"

"Hi." Cole said to everybody. Why can't he take his hands off of my Bella?

"So, I prepped the bags and he's in your old room" Bella said to him "Let's go guys" then she went out of the door

**Later That Night**

**APOV**

Everyone was quiet. Sure soon enough we all started singing, but Bella hardly talked to anyone especially Edward.

**BPOV**

Everything went great. I suppressed my feelings and even smiled. Now we were home and everybody was asleep including Edward. I had to make a quick decision and I decided that the best was probably to just run away. So I quickly pack a little of my stuff and left a letter on the dining table. I walked out the door and prayed that no one would hear the sound of my car. I took the Lexus for it's trunk.

I turned on the radio and the perfect song came on, although it actually made me cry even more.

_I guess I should've known better_

_To believe that my luck had changed_

_I let my heart and forever,_

_Finally learn each other's name_

I can't believe this song was on. It made me sadder, but I can't seem to turn it off. I quickly drove out of the estate and headed to my destination.

_I__ tell myself this time it's different,_

_No goodbyes, 'coz I can't bear to say it._

_I'll never survive the one's that's coming,_

_If I stay, Oh no!_

I turned on the block that seemed so familiar, yet so different. Mr. Buick was walking his dog on the side walk, Mr. and Mrs. Stevens were having sex right against their window; again. As I looked at my rear-view mirror, more tears started coming as the house grew even smaller.

_Just walk away, and don't look back_

'_coz if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad,_

_You know I'm strong but I just can't take that _

_Before it's too late, just walk away_

I wouldn't know how to face my self if I ever meet them again. I just can't bear the pain. How many times does he expect me to say goodbye?

_I really wish I could blame you, but I know  
__That it's no one's fault. No, No. No, No  
Cinderella with no shoe, and  
the prince that doesn't know he's lost.  
He says that her face is so familiar, and  
Goodbye with just the same old song.  
But this time I will not surrender!  
'Cause I'm gone, Ooh, yeah!  
_

_Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad._  
_You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Ooh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk) Away-aye-aye, yeah._

Ooh, I've got to let it go.  
Start protecting my heart and soul.  
Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again.  
Not again!

Just Walk Away! Ooh, and don't look back.  
Cause if my heart breaks, It's gonna hurt so bad.  
You know I'm strong, but I can't take that.  
Before It's too late. (Before It's Too Late!)  
Oh, just Walk Away!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away) Walk Away, Walk Away, yeah!  
(Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, All right!  
(Walk Away, Walk Away, Yeah, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away.  
(Oh, Walk, Walk, Walk Away!) Walk Away, Walk Away, Ooh..  
Ooh..

The rest of the song went like a blur. I finally saw my destination, somehow I felt well. I buzzed the gate bell and a voice answered

"Hello?" asked the voice on the other line

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

* * *

**Well there you go. I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist getting them into trouble again!!!!! REVIEW!!!**


	11. The truth

Okay, before I write this, I just want to apologize…. You'll see why when you finish reading this chapter.

Enjoy! And sorry about the late update… I just finished my mid-terms…

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with twilight

Chapter 10: The truth

* * *

**BPOV**

"Here you go" he said as he handed me the cup of hot chocolate

"Hey, thanks for doing this. Especially on such a short notice" I said to him as I leaned my head into his shoulders

"Don't mention it. What are ex-husbands for?" He said with a nervous chuckle

"Chris, please don't do this now. I don't have the energy to argue with you aright now. It's been a very long night. You can take me down memory lane tomorrow."

"Sorry. Let's take you to bed."

"Whoa!" I screamed as he lifted me up in his arms and took me upstairs. That night I kept thinking about what to do. I can't just stay here forever. Besides isn't it my house? Oh, what am I gonna do????

The next morning I decided to just go out to the garden to relax. It was very windy that day so I put on a light sweater and sat on one of the benches. Soon after that Chris came out with a cup of coffee in his hand and he sat next to me.

"Hey. Couldn't sleep, could you?" He asked

"No. I just, I can't stop thinking about anything." I said while I stood up

"Where you going? Don't think about swimming, its freezing!"

"What? You scared? Oh, look at that" I said as I leaned towards the pool

"I hope you fall!" And as soon as he said that I fell in the pool. Go figure.

"Jesus Christ! Don't you have water heaters?" I asked "What are you doing?" I asked again as he took off his shirt "Oh no! Chris!" I said as he jumped into the pool after me.

"This just feels so familiar doesn't it?" He said as he swam around me

"What familiar? We knew each other 3 days before we got married!"

"Well, maybe it was true love" he said again

"More like true _lust _and bottles and bottles of really strong liquor."

"But we had fun right? I mean the sex… wow!"

"Okay, calm down there tiger. I just don't—"But before I could finish my sentence, Cole came out with some French toast and pancakes and we ended up having breakfast in the pool bar.

**EPOV**

I came down and smelled the fresh coffee on the counter. Looks like everyone has woken up. Maybe I'll find Bella there.

"Morning guys. Has anyone seen Bella?" I asked to no one in particular

"No. maybe she went out running" Alice said to me

"Hey, what's this? It's for you Edward" Rosalie said as she handed me a letter

"She's gone" I said after I finished the letter

**BPOV**

"So why did you run away again?" Cole asked me

"I just can't face another goodbye" I said to him

"Yeah, but isn't that what love is all about?" he said to me again

"What? Getting hurt?" Chris asked this time

"No. Falling" Cole said again

"What do you mean?" I asked Cole again

"Well, falling in love sometimes hurts. Sometimes when you fall, you get caught securely, but sometimes you hit the ground" He said again "I mean the times I spent with your sister were amazing. Sure we had our ups and downs, but should we sacrifice all the good times for all the bad times?"

"You guys got _divorced_" I said again

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I didn't love your sister with all my heart"

"All to be fair, you were my boyfriend first and you said you also loved _me_" and at that sentence, I heard him flinch

"I'm sorry Bella, I couldn't control my feelings. True I loved you, but I wasn't _in_ love with you" Cole said again

"Wait a minute, my brother dated you, then he married your sister, then you married me and we got divorced. Wouldn't it be fair if now I dated your sister?" Chris said to me and earning a hit in the back of his head by Cole. _That_ made us laugh.

I realized something that morning. Love hurts and that's okay because it's the only way you find your soul mate and mine was Edward. I quickly got out of the pool, took a shower and borrowed Chris's clothes. I'm not going to let something small like moving separate me and him again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chris called out to me from inside the house

"Declaring my love!" I yelled again as I got in my car and drove away to the man of my dreams

* * *

**Did you guys like it? This story is coming to an end soon. But don't worry, I'm in the process of making a new story. Reviews please!**


	12. Out of My Life

Did you guys enjoy the last chappy? Everything will be explained in either this chapter or the next… So please read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with twilight

Chapter 11: Out of my life

**BPOV**

I am so nervous right now. What am I going to say? How am I going to even begin to apologize? How can I be a hypocrite? I yelled at him for leaving, but I did the same thing. I finally saw the gates of the house. It started drizzling when I pulled up behind a black Mercedes.

I saw Alice taking a bag outside of the house "Bella!" she called out

"Where are you guys going?" I asked

"We're going home" Edward said as I saw him walk out the house "Alice, why don't you guys go ahead and I'll take a taxi to the airport" He said again

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I won't be long" and with that, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmet left me and Edward together standing in the rain

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry"

"No. You're right by leaving. You and I, we don't look good"

"No. I didn't leave because we didn't look good together. I left because I'm afraid of this very moment right now. You leaving me"

"Bella, I would've stayed if you asked me to" He said as he slowly approached me

"But I don't want to separate you from your family" I said but then he suddenly got on one knee and pulled out a ring out of his pants pocket

"Bella, it's you and me right now. Marry me. Nothing's going to stop us now. I love you and that's all that matters"

"Oh, God. Get up Edward. What do you think you're doing?" I asked. Then he got up and put the ring in my hands

"You're right. You don't love me anymore. It's my fault anyway for leaving you the first time"

"I can't believe you think I don't love you" I said getting angry now

"Don't you? That's why you left"

"That's not true!"

"Then why won't you marry me?" He asked as he approached me

"I just don't know—"

"That you truly love me" He cut me off

"No. That's the one thing I actually know" I said as tears start steaming down my cheeks

"Then why won't you marry me?"

"I, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A WIFE" I finally screamed out. For a moment, he didn't say anything. Then suddenly he took a step and kissed me very passionately. "Stop Edward" I said as I pulled away from him "We can't do this if we're just going to say goodbye again"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Goodbye Isabella Marie Swan" He said as he walked out of my life forever. I just sat there feeling numb and cold. Even the rain that was supposed to feel cleansing pierced to my skin like knives. I wanted to die. Then I suddenly felt warm hands hold me from behind

"Edward?" I asked hoping

"No. It's me. Let's get you inside before you get pneumonia" He said as he lift me inside my now empty house.

**Sorry if it was short… I'm having writer's block! Please review!**


	13. Fall For YOu

Did you guys enjoy the last chappy? I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been having a major writer's block… Sorry…

Disclaimer: I don't have anything to do with twilight

Chapter 12: Fall For You

**BPOV**

It's been a whole month since I last saw him and a full 2 weeks since anyone tried to contact me. I was sitting in the living room with Chris staring at the sleek little black abomination on the living room table trying to think of good reasons not to go anywhere near it.

"Come Bella. You're gonna have to contact them sooner or later" He said to me while his eyes bore into mine

"No I don't. He hates me"

"No he doesn't. Call them" He said with a glare while throwing the little black phone that was on the table to me

"I'm not calling anybody. I don't love him anymore" I said while trying to hold back the tears

"Okay. If you don't love him, then you'll have no problem handing that beautiful ring you're wearing right?"

"Of course not" I said as I tried to slip off the engagement ring Edward left with me when the proposal from hell occurred. "Who am I kidding? I can't take it off"

"I knew it! Call him!"

"Alright, fine!" I dialed the number of the person I actually wanted to talk to right now

"_Hello?" _A voice in the other line said

"Hey Alice, it's me; Bella. Listen, I need your help"

**EPOV**

"Okay Alice, you're going to have to tell me where we're going sooner or later" I said to Alice who insisted that I pack up a suitcase and get my ass in the car 30 minutes ago

"Come on Edward, Life's no fun without a little mystery, right?"

"You know, you can keep asking her but she's never going to budge. You might as well give up" Jasper said from the driver's seat

"Look, we'll be there in about 20 minutes, just be patient" Alice said again and she was right, in 20 minutes we arrived at this beautiful beach house. It was open and spacious. The windows were huge, but the best part was, it was right there on the beach.

"It was worth the wait right?" Alice said coming up from behind me

"True. But what I still don't get is what I'm doing here"

"Just go unpack, upstairs, last bedroom down the hall" She said as she pushed me to the stairs

"I smell something fishy" Jasper said

"Duh, we're next to the ocean" Alice replied

The hallway was long. The door I opened revealed a huge king sized bed, a walk-in closet, home theatre a couch and a glass door leading to a balcony. I opened the door and was greeted with the fresh sea air.

"Hey, long time no see" A familiar voice said. Yes, I would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that broke my heart weeks ago.

"What are you doing here? You know what? I don't want to know, I'm leaving" I said walking out the balcony

**BPOV**

I grabbed his hand before he could leave but he slapped my hand away. I never knew Edward to be this rough "Please wait" I said. I could hear the hint of desperation in my voice and he must've too because he stopped midway.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I made a mistake okay, I'm sorry" and at that moment the tears spilled out and I knew then that the girl who put up a wall between her and her one true love was cast away.

"What do you want me to say Bella? When I ran away from you, you wanted me to love you but then when I proposed to you, you turn me down like I never meant anything to you!"

"That is not true; you mean the world to me! I just couldn't marry you then"

"Can you now?!" He demanded. I lifted my left hand up and showed him the beautiful engagement ring he had tried to give me that day

"You're killing me you know Bella" he moaned

"Does that mean you guys are getting back together?" A squally Alice suddenly burst through the door

"Wait a minute, you knew about this?" Edward said

"I told you I smelled something fishy" Jasper declared from behind Alice. Just then Edward shut the door on them

"So, what does this mean? You want to get back together?" He asked

"Do you?"

"Geez, I don't know Bella, I wasn't the one who turned down an engagement and have someone kidnapped a month later so I can show him that I'm wearing the engagement ring! What do you want from me?"

"I want you to forgive me"

"I already did. You have to promise me something. If we do this then that's it. Just us. Okay"

"Okay, it's us" Then he got me into an embrace and I cried right there in his arms. For now, everything was contempt. I fell in love and I was caught securely by the guy that I once thought was impossible to end up with. He was Edward. My Edward.

Ta-Da! That was the last chappy!!! So sorry for the very long update… Please forgive me. And tune into my other stories.. See you soon!


	14. Pre Wedding Mishaps

Okay, thanks for all the support you guys have been giving me… Love you all for it. Anyway, I just want to let you know that this story is almost coming to an end. Probably 3 more chapters. Anyway… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine!!!

Chapter 13: Pre Wedding mishaps

* * *

**BPOV**

It's been a week since the 'official' engagement and the Cullen house hold is buzzing with wedding plans.

In the corner of my eye I could dozens of wedding magazines and catalogues stacked together.

Esme and Alice bent over a couple wedding magazines in the couch, Rosalie sipping her virgin margarita. It was all very weird.

"Tell me what you're thinking" A husky voice said from behind

"Let me see, we're the ones getting married, and somehow Esme and Alice are the ones fussing. Rosalie is not drinking alcohol and if I keep seeing those magazines I swear I'm gonna run away again" I said out of breath

"First off, Esme and Alice is just excited that it's all finally happening, Rose is pregnant she can't drink alcohol and if you run away again, you're going to have a very pissed off pixie behind you"

"Not my point. I meant why can't we have a small wedding? In jeans washed down with a bottle of beer. Or maybe tequila." I said flashing Edward a smile

"Okay, let's go" Alice said while dragging my hand

"Go where?"

"Shopping!" She said with a squeal. Then she turned to look at Edward and said "And no you can't come, we're hunting wedding dresses"

"I'm not planning to wear a wedding dress."

"I told you, I'm not planning a naked wedding!" She yelled at me

"Look, I just don't see why we have to go shopping no, I mean, it's just a party"

"Just a party? Honey if you call my wed—" She stopped as soon as she realized her mistake and said "your wedding a party one more time, you're not invited" She said with a grin

"Wow, a wedding without a bride. That's new" I said sarcastically

"Whatever. Get in the car" She said as she pushed me out the front door. Before I got out, I mouthed a HELP! To the helpless looking Edward who just waved in response.

* * *

Shopping with Alice was exhausting. We went to shop after shop trying on various different ridiculously priced wedding dresses.

Then there was this one that caught my eye. It was simple but had an elegant touch to it.

The top was a plain tube top but the bottom was breathtaking. It had a long train, but it was the right amount. It was the detail in the embroidery that caught my eye. It had a huge chiffon bow tied to it at the waist.

"Over my dead body" Alice suddenly said behind me

"What?!"

"The bride will not wear something off the rack"

"You know, I distinctly remember us having this exact conversation about 4 years ago" I said ticked off

"Oh My God, that's right! I have your old wedding dress on storage! How could I ever forget?"

"What old wedding dress?"

"Come on I'll show you" She said excitedly.

We ended up in a storage warehouse somewhere near Olympia (A/N: They were shopping in Seattle, Bella has been living with the Cullens in Forks)It was 3 storey's high and on the third floor was some kind of shrine of all the things that I had left.

"This was like a second home to Edward after you left. It's kind of sweet isn't it?" Alice asked me

"If sweet means creepy" I said "Wait, wouldn't Edward have seen it?"

"No, I hid it really well" She said in a matter-of-fact tone

So after trying the dress and other ridiculous things on the wedding to do list, we finally got back home.

* * *

"Hey, sweetie" Esme greeted me as I walked through the door

"Bella! Get in here! Let's play truth or dare" Emmet yelled out from inside the living room. True enough, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and even Carlisle was sitting in a circle playing truth or dare

"Truth or Dare, come on guys, aren't you a little too mature for all this?" I asked curiously

"What? We never played before" Alice said from behind me before sitting herself next to Jasper

"Okay, then" I said as I sat down next to Edward

"Okay, you go first" Emmet said tossing a coin to Edward. It showed tails

"Okay, when do you find Bella most annoying?" Emmet asked excitedly

"When she's brushing her teeth" He said after a second

"What? Why?" I asked bewildered

"Well, you don't put the cap back on!" He said

"You squeeze from the middle!" I said defensively

"Clearly you guys have issues to work on" Alice said

"Okay, Bella, you go" Emmet said. I tossed the coin and thanked God it was tails

"Apart from Edward, how many guys have you done it with?" Rosalie who has been quiet for all this time suddenly asked

"I'm not gonna tell you that!"

"Why? Is it that many?" Alice asked eagerly

"No!" I answered

"Come on honey, just give us the ball park" Edward said with a tone of curiosity

"Okay, it was definitely less than a ball park"

"How many?" Emmet asked all giddy

"Okay, let's see, there was Anthony, my first, Richard, Carl, Cole and my ex-husband Chris so that's 5. See, it's not that much"

"Yeah, it's—wait a minute, you were married?" Edward asked in a surprise tone

"Yeah, I told you that"

"No, you didn't"

"Yeah, I did!"

"You know what? It doesn't matter because I can't believe you were married!" Edward yelled as he stormed up into his room

"Oh, that's mature!" I yelled, but when I turned, I saw 6 questioning pairs of eyes looking at me

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it???? Please tell me what you think!!! XOXOXOXO**


	15. The Story

**Did you like the last chapter? Keep tuning in please… ^^**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did

Chapter 13: The Story

* * *

**BPOV**

"Edward, please open the door!" I said as I kept on knocking at his bedroom door. Well, technically, our bedroom door

"Can you just please go away?" I heard him yell from inside

"Sweetie, come on I can explain. Besides, why are you getting so angry about? You used to be so sensible and selfless when it came to me" but there was no answer. "Come on honey, it was a drunk in Vegas thing" I said again

"Oh, that makes it better!" I heard him yell out

So I tried again "You know, if it makes you feel any better, this is entirely your fault" I said as I waited.

There were foot steps on the other side of the door. Good sign. Then the door opened and showed his perfect angelic face.

"Do explain how it's all _my _fault?"

"Yes. We would like to know too" Alice said as she finally appeared.

* * *

So, 3 tantrums, 2 shots and a half an hour later, I was downstairs being stared at by 2 very curious looking ex-vampires and 1 very pissed off one

"Maybe we should wait for the others" I said trying to stall.

"Nope, they won't be back any time soon" Alice said again. Apparently, Rose went to the doctor to get her sonogram picture. Of course Emmet went, and Carlisle and Esme didn't want to get involved so they went with them.

"Okay, cliff notes version? I was really bummed after you guys left. I had to leave. It was too painful. My mom was still travelling with Phil so I went to live in S.F with my sister."

"And then?" Jasper encouraged me

"Then, things got better. She took me to a club about a week after I arrived. I was underage, but my sister knew the owner. I saw Cole there"

"Cole? Your sister's ex-husband? That's who you were married to?" Alice asked sounding shocked

"No! Please don't try to guess. Anyways, we started dating and after about 5 months, my sister asked us to come meet her in Vegas because she had a very important meeting there." I said again

By now, everyone was absorbed into the story so I continued "My sister has never seen Cole before and it turns out Cole's brother was in Vegas too. We met up and I found Cole and my sister together in bed."

"Oh my God, you poor baby. What happened next?" It was Edward that said that this time then he stroked my hair and held me next to him

"I was so hurt" I explained "I went downstairs and saw Chris. He was just dumped by his girlfriend too. So we got really drunk and ended up married the next morning. It didn't last long, we got it annulled but that night, it turned out that Matthew was conceived and they got married as well. So, there's the story"

"I'm so sorry I doubted you. I. Am. Really. Sorry." Edward said in between kisses

"It's okay. Although I really wanted to ask you that wasn't there a time, about I don't know 4 years ago that you left so that I could move on?" I asked

"Yeah, that was a very bad decision. I love you"

"I love you too." I said again

"Well, now that we've got that settled, let's go clubbing!" Alice yelled

"Oh no!" The three of us groaned

* * *

**So? Sorry I didn't update like I promised but my sister just got married and we were all very busy so please understand. ^^**


	16. Pre Wedding Mishaps 2

**Did you like the last chapter? Keep tuning in please… ^^ and BTW, so very sorry for the very late update…**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did

Chapter 15: Pre Wedding Mishaps 2

**BPOV**

**1 week later**

Clubbing with Alice is never a good idea. Thank God we could detain her from going for a week. My head is pounding like crazy from the hangover.

Then I felt the bed shift. "Good morning, my soon to be sister-in-law"

"Oh, what are you doing here?" I asked an all too cheerful Alice. No one should ever be this cheerful at this time in the morning.

"Umm, I live here? Besides, you need to get up! We have a rehearsal lunch in 3 hours"

"Isn't it usually a rehearsal dinner?" I asked trying to sit up while stealing Alice's coffee

"Well, the lunch is only for us girls, tonight though, everyone is going. Your mom called, she said she might be a bit late. Oh, by the way, your ex-husband is so hot!"

"Oh yes, how is darling Chris?" I asked as I put my head under the covers again "Wait, how you know he's hot?" I said after bolting up

"Oh, didn't I tell you? He's downstairs getting to know your future husband, he might also be showing off some pictures of you" She said while putting on an all too innocent face

I immediately went for the shower, brushed my teeth, and changed really quickly before running down the stairs

* * *

"Chris!" I yelled pulling him into a hug "What are you doing here?" I whispered "It's so good to see you" I yelled again

"Oh, he was just showing me your old wedding pictures" Edward said with a snort

"Yeah, Bells, I never knew Moose accents your features" Emmet said while laughing

"Give me those!" I snatched the album from his hand "For your information, Moose was very in that season" I said earning laughs from both Edward and Emmet "and in my defense, I was very drunk"

"It's true, we were both plastered" Chris chimed in "Oh, I really need to talk to you"

"Oh, my God, who the hell is that?" Rosalie asked from behind my shoulders

"That would be the very lovely Miss Isabella Swan in her first wedding" Emmet replied with a snort

"Why is she dressed as a Moose?" Rosalie asked again

"Apparently, it was very in that season" Edward said while laughing

"Well, let's hope she looks better for this wedding"

"Oh no, she must look better" Alice chimed in from the top of the stairs

"Okay, I really need to talk to you" Chris whispered in my ear

"Fine, let's go to the kitchen" I said whilst dragging him to the kitchen area "What's up?" I asked

"Okay, don't freak out okay? We're still married"

"I'm sorry? You're joking right? You said you got that annulled"

"I know, I couldn't get it annulled okay, I've been divorced once I couldn't have another failed marriage"

"So, you lied to me for 2 years about us?"

"Yeah, I mean I never thought we wouldn't work out, and I thought that if we did work out, you'd be happy we're still—"

"Wait a minute," I said cutting him off "What do you mean you've been divorced once before?"

"Didn't I tell you? Well—"

"You know what? I don't want to know. Okay? We have to fix this right now!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked when everyone seemed to have appeared in the kitchen

"Umm, lunch? We're planning to have lunch! Let's go!" I said while dragging Chris

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down missy! You're not going anywhere! We have a rehearsal lunch!" Alice said stopping me

"Well,--" I started saying

"Fine, we'll meet you at Port Angeles, I wanted to buy Bella a special wedding gift I didn't want Edward to know about but now, well…" Chris said

"Right! So, Bye!" I said as I bolted out the door not forgetting my handbag of course.

* * *

"Okay, listen Turner! If I can't get divorced, by my wedding tomorrow, I will literally kill you" I said in front of the courthouse

"You mean figuratively" He said correcting me

"No, I mean literally. Literally, literally, literally!" I said getting louder with each word before entering the courthouse.

"Hi, we want to get divorced" Chris said to the bored looking girl behind the table

"Okay, do you have the necessary documents?" She asked

"Here you go" Chris said handing her a thick envelope

"I can get the documents ready by next week" She said again

"What? No! I'm getting married tomorrow!"

"Why would you want to get married when you already are?" She asked getting interested

"No, I'm marrying the love of my life tomorrow, I've waited 3 years for this moment"

"I thought you said I was the love of your life" Chris interjected

"I was drunk! I would've told a monkey he was the love of my life. At least a monkey wouldn't lie about annulling our marriage!"

"Is marrying a monkey even allowed?" He asked

"Oh, God. I married an idiot" I said whilst massaging my temples "You see? You see what you are keeping me married to?" I asked the girl.

"I'm sorry lady. I can't help you. The quickest court date I can give you is tomorrow morning."

"I'm killing you. You better start running!" I said to Chris

"Well, in my opinion, if this guy really loves you, he wouldn't mind postponing the wedding" The girl said giving her opinion

"Oh, it's not my fiancée I'm worried about. It's the short, temperamental pixie I'm about to call sister-in-law is who I'm worried about" I told her with a terrified face.

* * *

**Do you like it? Again I apologize… Please Review!**


	17. Nervous Breakdown

**Did you like the last chapter? Keep tuning in please… ^^ **

Disclaimer: It's not mine… T.T

Chapter 16: Nervous Breakdown

* * *

**BPOV**

What ever it was, it was loud. Really loud. And it just won't stop.

"Eddy? Can you get that?" I said as I searched to knock Edward, but he wasn't there. Silly me, wedding night. Duh!

"This better be good!" I said into the phone

"Hello future sista-in-law! What's up with you this beautiful night?"

"Emmet, it's 3 a.m." I said after looking at my clock

"Is it? No wonder it got so dark" He said whilst laughing

"Hello? Baby face? Is that you?" I heard Edward on the other line

"Edward? Are you drunk?"

"No," he said with a weird chuckle "Are you? I love you"

"Oh God" I said

"Oh, dear sweet Bella, Gods not here. Silly Bella. That's why I love you. You're so silly" He said again while laughing

"Hello? Bella?" This time I heard Jasper "Quick question, how do you get a person un-drunk?"

"Hmm. Start by getting them home, let them take 2 aspirins, and chug it down with a glass of wine. When they wake up, give them more aspirin and a cup of coffee"

"Okay, question though, why would I want to give someone drunk more alcohol?"

"I never understood the logic in that, but people say it works"

"Okay, so 2 aspirins befo—Oh, I gotta go, Emmet's riding the mechanical bull again and your fiancée is dipping his head into the punchbowl again" He said before hanging up.

So, I started to resume to going back to bed, but I was interrupted with the phone again

"Look, Jasper, it's simple, aspirin and wine before bed, aspirin and coffee after bed. Dude you're supposed to be smart! Now please for the Love of God, let me get some sleep!"

"Bella?"

"Oh, it's you! That's worse! What do you want wicked wizard of the East?"

"Okay, I know you're still mad about the marriage thing but—"

"Mad? Oh no, mad, was when you threw up on me, mad was when you almost ran over my cat, mad was when you gave away my Shakespeare collection. This is.. I can't even begin to describe what this is Chris! I can't believe you!"

"Hey, I bought you an older $12,000 antique Shakespeare collection. Let it go! Anyway, you're gonna love me"

"I doubt it"

"Now, now, what if I told you that you're a signature away from being ex-Mrs. Chris Turner?"

"I'd say, if you're joking, I'll cut off your testicles"

"Well, lock away that butcher knife baby—seriously, lock it away. I got the documents, and all I need is you're signature and you're free"

"Oh, my God! I'm so happy right now. How did you do it?"

"Let's just say I know someone"

"You slept with that courthouse girl, didn't you?"

"Alright I did. It was all for you. I love you"

"I love you too."

* * *

**BPOV**

So, despite everything, here I am, in my wedding dress, about to get married. It took a while to chase down Chris and sign the papers, but it was worth it. I'm marrying the love of my life.

"So, married huh?" Chris said through the doorway "Hopefully it won't be like the last time"

"Yeah, hopefully."

"You look gorgeous. I can't believe in about 30 minutes you're going to be someone's wife"

"Yeah, isn't it crazy?"

"Totally, you're gonna be the old ball and chain"

"Old?" I asked

"The young hot ball and chain"

"That's better"

"Man, I can't believe it. If it were me, I wouldn't get married this soon" He said rubbing his temple

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. You ran out on the first wedding, you're fiancée freaked out when he found out you were married, you found out you were still married and totally freaked out and basically begged me to not tell anyone, sounds to me you want this wedding to happen quick and without distractions so you can't change your mind"

And then I thought about it. When I left the first time, then wanting this wedding to progress but trying everything to keep my mind from it, "You're absolutely right" I said to Chris

"What?"

"I'm not ready to get married, I'm not ready to start a family. Me? I mean look at me. I don't have the hips to birth a child! Oh, shit I gotta get out of here!"

"What? Wait, no Bells, I was just joking"

"Well I'm not. Let's go. Let's head to Canada"

"Bella! I am not driving you to Canada!"

"Do it or I will tell Ashley that it was you who crashed her Mercedes convertible!" I threatened whilst holding his collar

"Okay, first of all, get off, this is Prada. And second of all, I'm not afraid of Ashley"

"Okay, fine, then I'll call her" I said reaching out for my cell phone

"All right I'm terrified!" He said whilst reaching for my hand "I'll see you downstairs in 5 minutes"

Oh, God, I'm so sorry Edward. I thought before trying to make my way downstairs.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it seems like bad things keep happening but the good part will come some, until then, tune in! **


	18. Finally

**Well, here it is, the last chapter of this story… Thanks to all you guys who's tuned in… See you soon… ^^ **

Disclaimer: It's not mine… T.T

**Chapter 17: Finally**

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh dear God…. Where am I going to escape from? If I go downstairs people will notice, if I don't go I'll faint. What am I going to do?

"Bella? Are you ready?" I heard Alice knock on the door

"Just a second!"

"Do you need any help?"

"NO! uhm… can you call Chris up here? I think he's outside" Sorry Alice! I thought

"You're not thinking of running away with him are you?" she said chuckling.

"What? Of course not! Why? Did you hear something?" I asked, but she never said anything.

* * *

Less than a minute later Chris came.

"Hey, what's going on? I got the car ready and everything"

"How am I to escape? Look at me! I can't run!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't run"

"A—ar—ar—are you kidding me?! This was your idea!" I said yelling and hitting him

"Hey! Hey! This was your idea! I merely gave my point of view. You have to understand Bells, after 2 failed marriages you'd understand" He said raising his voice a little bit

"Well thanks to you I'm half-way there!"

"What is your problem? Why do you have to blame everything on me? Why can't you just admit that you're scared?! Aren't you Bella? Just tell me the truth!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm terrified. What if he's mean? What if after 10 years he doesn't want me anymore?" I said starting to sniffle

"Oh Bells, don't cry. He loves you. He'll never leave you. I won't let him" He said pulling me into a hug

"Thanks Chris. What am I going to do without you?"

"Oh! Suffer, no doubt. Besides, if he does leave you in 10 years, what do you say you and I get re-married?"

"A girl dreams of hearing those words her entire life!" I said laughing

"You'll always have me Bells, I love you."

"I love you too"

Then there was a knock on the door

"Bella, it's show time. Come on out!"

"Okay!" I yelled out

"Go. I'll meet you downstairs" Chris said about to open the door

"Wait! Will you give me away?"

"What?"

"Well, I have no more dad to speak of. I want it to be you"

"Who was going to give you away in the first place?"

"No one. I thought I'd give myself away"

"Then, Ms. Isabella Swan, it would be my honour to give you away"

* * *

So in the end I married the love of my life. All I had to do was look at Chris's face to make sure I had done the right thing. I loved Edward. I don't know why it took me this long to marry him.

**THE END

* * *

**

**I know this chapter is really short, but thanks for tuning in everybody! See you soon!**


End file.
